


Beauty is Found Within

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Adventures of Raily [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, I need to be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Raily Beauty and the Beast AU





	Beauty is Found Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts), [TaleasOldasTimeandSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace/gifts), [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts).



> I don't know why this hit me, but it did and I blabbed about it to my Raily peeps and they gave me motivation to write it.

Ray stared out at the view of the palace grounds. He remembered the days of summer when the hedges would be intricately cute and flowers would be blooming in the gardens. Now, an eternal winter had settled over the grounds to leave nothing but bare branches and frozen ponds. The curse had been relentless in stripping beauty from everything in the palace.

Ray turned away from the window, catching a glimpse of himself in the broken mirror. He’d long grown used to his beastly appearance after so many years under the curse. It had never been his to bear, but Sidney had transferred it from himself to Ray before fleeing the castle. Ray once thought that he’d be able to break it, but time and time again he’d failed. Every time he thought he’d find someone who loved him back, things went wrong.

With a sigh, he wandered over to his worktable. He was self taught at tinkering, and enjoyed it immensely. It let him escape from the  surroundings he’d been cursed into for a little while. Sidney had always laughed at him for spending so much time trying to put things together. Sometimes when his clawed paws couldn’t get something right, he still heard his brother’s voice.

He had idea that down below him, the servants of the palace were taking matters into their own hands to break the curse.

* * *

As the horse galloped out of the dark forest, Lily gaped up at the massive castle before her. It looked as though it had once been grandiose, but now was reduced to a decrepit structure. If this was where the horse had lead her, then it had to mean her father was in here.

Lily dismounted the stead as it neared the steps of the entrance of the palace. She trudged up through the snow, cloak fluttering behind her as she made it up the steps. The door was heavy, but she still managed to push it open. As she wandered around the dusty hall, Lily could have sworn she heard voices. However, there was no one in sight.

“Dad!” she called out. “Dad, are you here!”

She ran through the rooms in the palace, shouting for him. Finally, she heard him in the distance. Lily ran through the shadowed halls until she reached a staircase of a tower. She could hear him clearly now as she ran up the steps. Near the top of the staircase, he could see a cell with her father inside. “Dad!”

“Lily!” her father looked startled. “You’re here?”

“The horse came back without you,” she explained, studying the cell. “Don’t worry, I’m going to get you out.”

“Lily, no!” Martin looked around quickly. “Forget about me. You need to get out of here. The castle is alive.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s talking about us,” a voice said from behind her.

Lily turned around, but saw no one. “Hello?”

“Down here, Junior,” the voice said again as three flames flickered into existence revealing a candelabra.

Confused, she bent down beside it. It couldn’t possibly have talked. It was an inanimate object, even if it did look like it had a face.

Then the eyes opened. “Boo!”

Lily shrieked a little and fell backward. “You can talk?”

“Damn right,” the candelabra growled. “Think ya can just break in like your pops here and then waltz right out with him?”

“I have told you before, I was seeking shelter!” Martin muttered from the cell.

“And stealing!” the candelabra snapped. “He took a souvenir from the garden on his way out.”

“It was only a rose!”

“It wasn’t yours!”

“It was for me,” Lily said. “I asked him for one before he left. I’m sure he didn’t know. Just let him go.”

The candelabra shook what must have constituted for its head. “Not happening. He’s a thief, an awful one too. Punishment for thieving here is imprisonment.”

“For how long?” Lily demanded.

“Forever.”

Lily swallowed and looked back at her father. He was a good man who didn’t deserve this. She couldn’t leave him to rot in here. It wouldn’t be right.

“Is there another way to do this that lets him go free?” she asked.

The candelabra rubbed its candlesticks together. “I can let him go only if you take his place and stay here forever.”

Forever. She’d never see her parents or Jax again. Instead, she’d spend the rest of her days in the crumbling castle. That would become her life. But at least she’d never have a proposal shoved down her throat again.

“Lily,” her father shook his head. “Don’t do it.”

She ignored him and nodded. “It’s a deal. Let him go and take me instead.”

The candelabra’s face smiled at her. “Good.”

* * *

“Raymond!”

Ray turned to see Mick entering his chambers with Leonard, Amaya, and Rip. He took in the candelabra, the feather duster, the ice tongs, and the clock with a sigh. They had once been human like himself, but the curse had changed them into household objects instead of monsters. It was his fault that they were still like this after so many years.

“We’ve got good news,” Leonard informed him.

“Good news?” Ray growled. “What could that be?”

“There’s a girl in the palace,” Amaya said curtly, sending a glare at Mick.

Ray rose up from his bench. “A girl? What’s she doing here?”

“Yes, Mick,” Rip turned to Mick. “Do tell him what she’s doing here.”

The tone in Rip’s voice concerned Ray. “Mick, what did you do?”

“She’s in the prison in the tower.”

“The tower!” Ray stared at him. “Why is she in the tower?”

“Her father stole a flower, so we locked him up,” Mick shrugged his candlesticks. “We figured someone would come along for the old man, and the girl did. She took her father’s place and agreed to stay forever.”

“You’re holding her hostage!” Ray swept past them. “I can’t stand for that.”

“But the curse-” Leonard protested and they followed after him.

“This isn’t how it should be broken,” he snapped. “I want you to be free of it, but this is wrong!”

Ray raced down the hallways of the dark palace. He’d forgotten how cobwebby it had gotten. It might have been worse than it was the last time a petal fell from the rose that marked how much time he had left on the curse. The servants shouted behind him, but he ignored them as he hurried to the tower and up to the cell.

He was about to peer into the cell, but remembered his appearance. Quickly, he leaped through the hole in the tower to the staircase on the other side. Inside, a woman with brown hair looked up quickly and made her way to the bars. Her bright eyes swept past him with a puzzled look. “Hello?”

“Hi,” he called from his hiding place. “I’m sorry about this.”

“Who are you?” she demanded as Mick, Leonard, Rip, and Amaya made their way up the steps.

“The master of the castle,” Leonard explained. “Apparently, keeping you to break a curse isn’t a plan he’s a fan of.”

“A curse?” the woman frowned.

“The one we’re all under,” Ray told her. “Mick, get her out of there. You can go home to your father.”

“But-”

“Now!” Ray ordered.

Mick huffed and retrieved the keys from the hook outside the cell. Ray watched as he unlocked the cell and let the girl out. She smiled a little before looking back at the shadows where Ray was hiding himself. He shrunk back a little.

“You,” she pointed to him. “Why are you hiding?”

“He thinks you’ll be scared of him,” Amaya said. “But he’s all bark and not bite. Trust us.”

“Uh-huh,” she nodded. “You said something about a curse? That’s why you’re like this, isn’t it?”

“This one catches on quick,” Leonard remarked. “We were all hit and turned into household objects. Except Raymond, of course.”

Ray sighed. “Leonard-”

“What happened to you?” she asked. “Come out into the light?”

“I shouldn’t-”

“Please,” her eyes shined with sincerity. “It’s okay. It can’t be that bad.”

Ray swallowed and back out onto the staircase in front of the girl. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in horror. He waited for the scream, but it never came. The revulsion he’d first seen on Anna’s face, Felicity’s face, Kendra’s face, was still there though. It was something he’d long grown used to.

“A curse did this to you?” she asked.

He nodded. “My brother was the original recipient, but he transferred it to me.”

“That’s a horrible thing to do,” the woman said. 

“It is what it is,” Ray sighed. “But you’re free to go.”

He expected her to sprint away from him immediately. Instead, she planted herself where she stood and crossed her arms. A defiant expression settled onto her face. “No.”

“No?”

“There’s a curse you’re under that you don’t deserve,” she said. “I’ll stay and help you break it.”

“Ma’am-”

“Lily,” she corrected. “My name is Lily.”

“Lily,” Ray said. “Well, I’m Ray. Even if you stay, I don’t think you can break it.”

“You don’t know if I don’t try,” Lily replied. “Just let me stay and try to help.”

“Ma’am, are you certain of this?” Rip asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

“Yes, I am,” Lily nodded and held out a hand. “Shake on it?””

Ray extended his paw, and she gripped it. “Sure.”

“Okay,” Lily smiled at him. “So let’s go break a curse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
